Lucas Adams
|nationality = American |hometown = Sherman, Texas |nicknames = Boo |occupation = Actor |twitter username = lucasbrentley |Liv and Maddie role = Josh Willcox |liv & maddie role = Josh Willcox }} Lucas Brentley Adams was born in Sherman, Texas to Brent and Shari Adams. He has two older sisters, Audrie Adams Farris and Brittnie Adams. At age 2, Lucas moved to what he calls his hometown of Bells, Texas. After Lucas graduated from High School at age 17, he moved to Los Angeles to fulfill his dream of becoming an actor. With his drive and natural talent, Lucas has enjoyed some early success and looks forward to more opportunities in his future. He portrays Josh Willcox on Liv and Maddie. Trivia *He is the third oldest cast member to portray a teenager on Liv and Maddie, after Jessica Marie Garcia and Ryan McCartan. *He portrays Josh Willcox in seasons 3 and 4 of Liv and Maddie. *He is dating Shelby Wulfert, who is the body double for Maddie in Liv and Maddie. Ironically, Lucas plays Josh, who is Maddie's love-interest. See Lucas and Shelby (relationship) for more information. *He's from Texas. *He guest starred in an episode of Nickelodeon's, School Of Rock''https://twitter.com/lucasbrentley/status/739265125362900993. *He plays baseball. *He took over Gossip Hot List's Instagram account on June 5th for the airing of the ''Liv and Maddie episode, SkyVolt-A-Rooney.https://twitter.com/lucasbrentley/status/738507380804161537 *Unlike his character, Josh, Lucas plays basketball and is actually pretty good. *During high school, he earned All-District honors for each of the sports football, basketball and baseball. Lucas Adams facts *He was born to parents Brent and Shari Adams and was raised along with two older sisters named Audrie Adams Farris and Brittnie Adams. * He earned All-District honors for each of the sports football, basketball and baseball. *He ships MoshLucas ships Mosh. *He has a black Labrador, called Lando, who's birthday is September 13th. *One of his favorite episodes is SkyVolt-A-Rooney.http://gossiphotlist.com/lucas-adams-takes-us-behind-scenes-liv-maddie/ *He can drive. *Choosing his career path is the hardest thing he's ever had to do. * When he was younger he wanted to be an archaeologist and study Ancient Roman history, go on digs, find amazing artifacts, and eventually become a curator in a museum.http://gossiphotlist.com/lucas-adams-takes-us-behind-scenes-liv-maddie/ *He watches A Walk to Remember.https://twitter.com/lucasbrentley/status/746205665736089600 * He wants to learn to play hockey.Lucas tweeting about hockey *He has a nephew. *A dream of Lucas' is to appear in a video game, which he has fulfilled.Lucas appearing in a video game *He is working on a new TV show, called Those Who Can't, and plays a character named Donny, a pro wrestler.Lucas' new TV show *He's best friends with his co-star, Joey Bragg. *Lucas was in the movie, The Wolves At The Door.[https://twitter.com/ShelbyWulfert/status/792250773883105280 Lucas appearing in The Wolves At The Door] *When Lucas talks to strangers or to his grandpa, his accent gets a lot thicker than when he talks to Shelby.Shelby talks about Lucas *He is portraying Tripp Dalton the son of the legendary character Steve Jonhson and the late "mafia princess" Ava Vitali on the soap opera, Days of Our Lives. He debuted on March 23, 2017.[http://www.serialscoop.com/2016/12/lucas-adams-joins-cast-of-days-of-our.html Lucas stating in Days of Our Lives] Gallery External links * * * * References Category:Actors Category:Male Cast Category:Recurring Cast Category:American cast